


Shaking Hands and Kisses

by carriejack03



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the match between Jabberwock and Vorpal Swords, none of the players want to shake hands with the rivals. And when Akashi forces Kise to be the sacrifical lamb, it leads to surprising consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking Hands and Kisses

A draw.

That's how it ended the incredible match Jabberwock against Vorpal Swords. Every dunk, dribbling, pass was so full of passion for basketball that even the audience was left speechless at how the players were focusing on the game.

However, once the clock signalized the end at 100-100, all of the players looked at each others with widen eyes and fast breath, tired but happy. They put all of them in those last actions and they didn't even look at the score any more, too much busy at having fun.

However that “happiness” was cut short when none of the players walked in the middle of the court to shake hands with the rivals. It was an embarrassing situation because the audience was looking at both sides with confusion in their eyes, however nor the Vorpal Swords and definitely not Jabberwock moved a step closer to the others.

“I don't like them.” Aomine scoffed, his arms under his chest and a pissed look was painted on his face while he was throwing daggers to the players at the opposite side of the court. He still hadn't forgot them for the stunt they pulled on their former senpais and how they treated Japanese basketball.

“Me neither.” Midorima grumbled, toying with his lucky item and ignoring the “Shin-chan you were so awesome” and the “I think I feel in love with you” that Takao was playful chanting while trying to hug him.

“They're bitter.” Murasakibara whined while Riko was putting around his head a bandage to stop the bleeding on his fore-head because of Jason Silver. Momoi was trying to calm him down giving him some sweets that Murasakibara grateful accepted, sulking while eating them because of the pain (they were like two moms).

“How do you know they're bitter? Are you a cannibal and you ate one of them without us knowing?” Kagami asked horrified, his double-eyebrows shot up and he couldn't believe his ears.

“There is a reason why we call you Bakagami.” Hyuuga sighed, having lost his last hope for sanity and began to massage his temples because of the headache he was having in that moment. Kouhai were too troublesome to take care of.

“S-Shut up! Since he is a glutton, you can never know what he eats!” Kagami pointed a finger to Murasakibara with a flushed face and the purple giant lifted his violet eyes, looking to the redhead for a moment before swallowing the candy in his mouth and smirking darkly at the others, who felt a shiver ran down their spines and made a step back.

“S-So scary!” Takao whispered, hiding himself behind Midorima (touching him more than needed) and asking himself how someone as adorable as Murasakibara could transform in a dark begin with cannibal tendencies in a second.

“Murasakibara, s-stop giving us that look, it's fucking scary!” Aomine tried to make his voice sound determinate and firm but it trembled noneless. Seriously, what was wrong with that guy?!

“G-Guys, we should think about other things, right?” It was the first time that all the players thanked Kise in their mind for changing the argument. If Murasakibara continued to look at them like they were delicious candies for a second longer they would have run away as fast as they could.

“Kise is right, this situation is a bit embarrassing, we can't continue to stay here, people will begin questioning why we aren't shaking hands with Jabberwock.” Even if the words Akashi spoke were full of good intentions, his red eyes were hard as steel. It seemed that even him wasn't happy about that, but his pride was making him say those things.

“If we all go there, they would think we're searching a fight.” Wakamatsu observed since all the Generation of Miracles (minus Kise) was having this “I-want-to-kill-someone-painfully” look. There must be something wrong with those guys, something really, really wrong. And he was begin ask himself how he put up with Aomine since that day.

“You mean... we need a sacrificial lamb?” Kuroko spoke for the first time and gave an heart-attack to Hyuuga and Midorima who were beside him, nearly fell of their chairs and leaving a laughing Takao behind who was hugging his stomach that began to hurt for how much he laughed.

“But... who could he be?” Kise asked, titling his head at a side looking like an innocent and pure angel. Suddenly all of the eyes were on him like they wanted to bore an hole in his head and the blonde shivered, making an instinctive step back. “W-Why are you all looking at me like that?”

Aomine smirked darkly, Kagami had a smug smile on his face, Midorima put his glasses on his nose with a firm movement, Kuroko had an apologetic look but seemed to enjoy the situation, Murasakibara was too preoccupied at eating his snacks to care, Wakamatsu and Hyuuga looked at the ground but their lips were curled upright, Takao was waving at him with a strange light in his eyes that made them darker than ever, ultimately Akashi was narrowing his eyes but there was a gleam of amusement in them and was that gold in the left-

“Daiki, Taiga.” The orders were giving telepathically but the two guys understood right away and moved closer to Kise who, for the first time in his life, didn't want to be with someone.

“W-Wait, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi!” The blonde tried to shout but the two others were already grabbing his arms and immobilizing him. Kise wasn't weak, but Aomine and Kagami were stronger than ever now that they tagged together and he could only try to kick and cry when the two began to move to the other side of the court, where Jabberwock Team was looking at them with confusion.

“Aominecchi! Kagamicchi! Traitors, stupid, idiots! I hate you!” Kise continued to cry for all the time but was easily ignored by the redhead and the bluette, who brought him closer to Nash Gold Jr, the captain of the rival team.

“ _What's the meaning of this?_ ” Nash asked with an arched eye-brow and his power seemed to crush the three Japanese even if the golden haired teen was sitting on a chair and was wiping off the sweat on his face.

“ _Kise – the one here – wanted so much to shake hands with you guys._ ” Kagami replied with a smile (since Aomine didn't know English), indicating Kise who continued to try to get free.

“ _No! That's not tru-MHMH!_ ”Aomine put a hand on Kise's mouth and smiled too, making that scene look like a kidnapping.

Jabberwock's sweat dropped and they couldn't help but think:  _Are you serious?!_

Nash narrowed his eyes and was starting to reply (probably something not kind) when, while trying to get free, Kise was pushed with too much strength by Aomine and tripped on his own foot, landing on Nash's lap and... smacking their lips together.

The golden haired teen was so surprised that he couldn't even react and the last thing he knew was some soft lips against his. It wasn't bad, it wasn't like that was the first guy he kissed, but something in that blonde boy was turning him on. They looked a bit alike and what's better than two hot twins make out?

“ _Oh shit._ ” Kise barely registered Kagami's voice, too much preoccupied to feel the dry but pleasurable lips that started move against his. And dammit, it was hot! Plus it was a kind of pay-back to Vorpal Swords, whose members forced him to go and _try_ to shake hands with the rivals. And they always bullied him with cruel jokes that Kise always faked to not care about.

So fuck them, it wasn't all days he could make out with an hot American so he grasped Nash's shoulders and deepen the kiss, tasting the inside of the other's mouth and letting out a sigh of pleasure when he encountered the golden teen's tongue.

Nash's hands travelled to Kise's waist and hold him firmly against him, letting the blonde feel every muscle of the other's torso. Kise was surprised when he felt Nash's tongue began to battle with his, making it clear who was the dominant one between the two.

_Fuck..._ , Kise thought after he understood that he couldn't win against the other but, even if he hated loosing, the blonde happily let Nash win without caring if all the eyes were on them or if there was also a camera. Kise realized he liked boys in middle school and that he preferred be the bottom in the relationship.

The golden haired teen smirked when he felt that the other was willing to let him do what he wanted. It was since he arrived in Japan that he didn't get laid, well the girls in the clubs were cute but none of them caught particularly his eye. This one,  _Kise_ (he was proud that he remembered the name), was perfect. Nice body, beautiful face and, especially, he was more than willing.

However for some stupid thing called air the two of them had to break the kiss and Nash could finally look in Kise's eyes. Wow, just wow: flushed face, red lips, bed hair (but that was probably because of the match) and foggy eyes that hidden a very strong lust. If they weren't in a court he would already bended him over and fucked him silly.

Kise lazily looked behind his shoulder and saw that the entire court was silent and every single pair of eyes was directly at the two of them. The blonde knew he needed to go away from Nash, but he didn't want to, he was too comfortable where he was.

“Ah-What-Kise-What” Aomine was the first one that spoke but his eyes were so widen that they nearly pop out his head and was repeating words in loupe. It seemed like the viewing of the kiss broke him. Kagami wasn't better and it was a miracle he didn't pass out.

In a moment all the girls went crazy and snapped pictures of them, saying how cute and hot they looked, and position they were likely to have sex, ect... It was kind of creepy but at least someone was enthusiastic about that kiss (Momoi and Riko were with them, and also Takao).

Jabberwock Team wasn't making a disgusted face, but they were all surprised, especially Jason whose jaw hit the ground with a loud “tud”.

Murasakibara wasn't caring about it, his sweets were more important, Midorima's glasses were cracked, Akashi was letting out a murdering aura, Wakamatsu was face-palming muttering something like “idiots”, Hyuuga was crying with Kagetora at how “their innocent eyes were tained”. Wait, were was Kuroko-

“Kise-kun, please go away from him.” Kuroko, like always, materialized beside him and Kise nearly had an heart-attack, but managed to just yelp and got closer (involuntary) to Nash.

The golden haired teen spared only a glance to the invisible boy and, even if he didn't understand Japanese he more or less knew what the bluette said to his new... partner?

“ _Sorry, but he stays here._ ” Nash smirked and tighten his grip around Kise, his hands definitely too close to the blonde's ass. “ _You said he wanted to shake hands, right? Don't worry, we are going to shake hands many times. Tonight. In my bed._ ”

And while all the girls practically died for blood loss, Kuroko just lifted an eye-brow and looked first to Nash then to Kise (who was both embarrassed and aroused by the other's words) before sighing and he grabbed Aomine and Kagami who were still petrified on their spot.

He stopped after two steps and turned around looking to Nash. “ _Kise-kun likes be tied up and lemon flavour._ ” Said that he sprinted away while Kise had a face so red that could matched Akashi's hair.

“KUROKOCCHI!” He screamed in embarrassment, wanting a hole to appear in that moment and swallow him. No, Kise and Kuroko never were together, it was just that Kise needed someone to speak freely his fantasies and Kuroko was the only one that was willing to listen to him. However he realized now how bad that idea was.

Kise looked again to Nash with a mortified expression and found a predatory smile waiting him. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine and he tighten his grip on the golden haired teen's shoulders.

“ _Don't worry, tying you up is the first thing I'll do tonight._ ” Nash smirked and kissed Kise's neck, not caring (or continuing to not care) about the audiences they had.

Well, at least Kise was going to have a fantastic night, at the other things he will think tomorrow. Like how to explain the bruises on his wrist to his manager.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking at how Nash and Kise looked hot together and this came to life...  
> Before someone asks, no, I don't think I'll write a sequel.  
> By the way, Jabberwock are my babies <3


End file.
